


Winterspaziergang

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Walking in a Winterwonderland
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Winterspaziergang

**13 | Winterspaziergang**

Nach dem komplett bescheidenen Morgen hätte Lucius nie gedacht, dass dieser Tag noch schön werden konnte.  
Doch gegen Mittag hatte es aufgehört zu schneien und es war tatsächlich die Sonne zum Vorschein gekommen. Er hatte es bis in den frühen Nachmittag im Büro ausgehalten, doch der glitzernde Schnee und der Sonnenschein waren viel zu verlockend gewesen.  
Er hatte seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und war einfach gegangen.

Lucius hatte beschlossen zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Und auf dem Weg bei Remus vorbeizuschauen.  
Der Brünette hatte angestrengt über einem Buch gehangen und sich dazu Notizen, sodass er ihn zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst als er ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte Remus seinen Kopf gehoben und ihn verwirrt angeblickt.

„Pack deine Sachen zusammen und lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. Das Wetter ist viel zu schön, um den ganzen Tag im Haus zu verbringen.“

Remus sah Lucius zweifelnd an, doch schließlich hatte er die Feder bei Seite gelegt und war mit Lucius gegangen.  
Zu Anfangs waren sie einfach nur nebeneinander gegangen, zwar ziemlich eng bei einander, doch ohne sich wirklich zu berühren. Erst als sie ein wenig ab vom Schuss waren, nahm Lucius all seinen Mut zusammen und berührte Remus' Hand sanft. Erst schien Remus ein wenig zu zögern, doch er schloss seine Finger schließlich um die von Lucius.  
Ein kleines schüchternes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden.

Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, Remus zu besuchen und mit ihm diesen Winterspaziergang zu machen.


End file.
